nerdcubedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nerd³ Podcats
The Nerd³ Podcats podcast was a "weekly" game-, film- and political-oriented podcast, but other topics also appeared frequently. It was mainly hosted by Daniel Hardcastle, Matt Collins and Jon MATN. Occasionally other NerdCubed group members appeared, with Wot Fanar being the most frequent. Schedule and publication The podcast was intended to go live every Wednesday, but often something came in the way of the schedule, causing delays or cancellations. It was streamed live through Twitch, and uploaded to Soundcloud and iTunes, where it often was ranked higher than the IGN- and the Co-Optional Podcasts. All episodes from episode 5 onward were uploaded to the main YouTube channel, before this episode, some were uploaded to the main channel, with others being uploaded to the Unofficial Nerdcubed Live! channel if there were issues with the episodes. Cancellation Dan decided to stop this podcast as the cast felt that the banter between each other took over the intent of the podcast, giving news. The news part of the Podcats was replaced by Nerd3 News, which ran for 25 episodes (from the 22nd of January to the 30th of July, 2017) but this was stopped after the 2017 break. The banter that the group (Dan, Matt and Jon) had was moved into Nerd³ Online, this ran for 9 episodes (from the 3rd of April to the 21st April, 2017). This series was eventually replaced by the Low Key Streams that led to the more "regular" modern Livestreams. After discussing plans for it on the Patreon Podcast, Dan started The Nerd³ Show on the 22nd of June, 2019. The show has a somewhat similar format to Nerd³ News, but is more edited and has relevant clips and images of the topics being discussed instead of Matt being shit at playing games (as with Nerd³ News). During the now infamous Desert Bus VR video , Dan addressed the wishes of the fans of the Podcats to bring the series back, joking that now nobody wants to given how poorly Dan, Matt and Jon felt that video went. Now that Dan and Jon both stream regularly on their respective Twitch and YouTube channels, and that Matt works full time for Dan (editing, uploading, making thumbnails, etc.) there is little to no chance of the Podcats returning. Episodes Nerd³ Podcats Episode 1 - In Which Matt Is Late. A much more of a standard Podcast and very different to later versions, as they were still getting used to Jon and the chemistry was still developing, and yes, Matt is late. Nerd³ Podcats... 30th March 2016 - The Oranges One of the more mental episodes, starting with Matt screwing up everything hilariously. They talk about VR a lot, as well as Fallout 4. But just before the break, Jon states that Oranges are really endangered, although he got this information from a dodgy website and Matt and Dan make fun of him for being a tw*t. Nerd³ Podcats... 13th April 2016 - The B- Word Dan and Matt discover make fun of the fact that Jon says "Tomato Katchup" instead of "Tomato Ketchup", and then they go into games for a while, including GTA Online and micro transactions. Nerd³ Live! - Podcats - Episode 4 - The One When Dan Lost His Audio - 27th April 2016 This one was uploaded to NerCubed Live's channel, as Dan had audio problems, but it was a pretty standard Podcast, gaming was discussed, and nothing much interesting happened. Nerd³ Podcats... 11th May 2016 - Batmen: Civil War The team return and they spend a lot of time discussing films, specifically Comic Book films like Captain America: Civil War and Batman V Superman: Dawn Of Justice. Nerd³ Podcats... 25th May 2016 - Gay, Nazi Or Both? Dan, Matt and Jon are joined by Wot for the first time and discuss current affairs, the main one being #GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend and #SayNoToNaziCap, and thus they discuss whether Capt. America is a Gay, a Nazi or both. Nerd³ Podcats... 1st June 2016 - Blood and Gear Dan falls down his stairs and injures himself hilariously, and spends the rest of the podcast complaining about it. They also complain about the new Top Gear and talk about the future of both it and the BBC. This is one of the best episodes. Nerd³ Podcats... 22nd June 2016 - Money Can't Buy Fun The crew spend an extensive amount of time talking about micro transactions and why they ruin games, they also discuss topics like the WWE, Nintendo and Doctor Who. Nerd³ Podcats... 13th July 2016 - May Day The team discuss politics and gaming news like Inside, a game that Dan didn't enjoy, and Pokémon GO, a game that Dan didn't enjoy. Nerd³ Podcats... 20th July 2016 - Pokémon Go Dies Tonight Dan tears Pokémon GO a new one and hilarity ensues. Nerd³ Podcats... 27th July 2016 - Robot Reboot The team talk about the new series of Robot Wars and what makes it amazing, as well as some criticisms. They also discuss We Happy Few and survival games, and what makes them so boring. Nerd³ Podcats... 3rd August 2016 - The Cursed Outrage Squad Wot returns and is bullied by Matt and then talk about We Happy Few again, and then tear apart The Cursed Child. Nerd³ Podcats... 10th August 2016 - Palm Trees Are Dragons The crew talk about No Man's Sky, the Just Cause 3 DLCs and finish with Hitman Pokemon GO. Nerd³ Podcats... 18th August 2016 - Tearing Down, Building Up Jon, Matt and Dan tear apart the piece of crap that is Suicide Squad, Space games and Grow Up, the sequel to one of Dan's favourite games, Grow Home. Nerd³ Podcats... 24th August 2016 - Microtransactions Divided The team talk about Deus_Ex, Jeremy Corbyn and micro transactions, it doesn't go well. Nerd³ Podcats... 1st September 2016 - Nuka Tube Wot returns once again, and they discuss the new YouTube rules regarding content and what will happen because of it. They also get into Nintendo news, as well as Fallout and why Dan doesn't like the earlier entries into the franchise. Nerd³ Podcats... 7th September 2016 - Podcast 4 Pro The team talk about the PS4 Pro and the future of consoles. They then talk about American comedies and why they are better on TV than film. Nerd³ Podcats... 14th September 2016 - The Wheel Arguably the best episode of the Pocats. They start talking about the PS4 Pro, and then during a discussion about Brock Turner and the issue of him raping some of his fans, they start talking about ways to ruin criminals' lives, and in the process create THE WHEEL OF F*CK YOU!! The discussion about the Wheel starts at around 1:31:38, and is one of the funniest ideas in the series. Nerd³ Podcats... 28th September 2016 - SpaceXXX The team talk an awful much about Elon Musk, and his plans for SpaceX as there was no gaming news. But they end up talking about sex, and thus SpaceXXX was born. They then talk about politics and Hitman. Nerd³ Podcats... 5th October 2016 - A World On Fire The team talk about politics, specifically Brexit and why it is causing problems. They also talk about PS VR and VR in general. Nerd³ Podcats... 11th October 2016 - Dinosaurs Jon talks about his hook that lets him grab 'em by the pussy. They then talk about Turok, and the games in the franchise. Nerd³ Podcats... 19th October 2016 - Jon Explains Cars Jon doesn't know how cars work and tries to explain, but he also tries to explain gravity, E=MC^2, orbits, magnets and electricity. Nerd³ Podcats... Switch and Red Dead Redemption 2 Discussion This one is a special episode about the Nintendo Switch and RDR2. Nerd³ Podcats... 26th October 2016 - Bread Dead Breademption Matt discusses his sexual lust for bread. Dan and Jon are deeply affected. Nerd³ Podcats... 2nd November 2016 - Baldy Begone Dan finally talks about Hitman and why he hates it so much, and Jon and Matt try to convince him to play it again. Nerd³ Podcats... 7th December 2016 - Jon Is Best Boy The team discuss FFXV and why it is the gayest game on the planet. They also talk about The Grand Tour and why it is wonderful, but they also critique it a bit. Trivia * The group liked to compare themselves the original Top Gear team, and sometimes still do. Daniel is like Jeremy Clarkson, often being loud, annoying and controversial; Matt is similar to Richard Hammond's young and naïve self and Jon is most like James May, old, boring and full of completely useless information. * The group often bickered with each other, Matt screamed at Jon for wearing linen shirts, Dan threw a fit whenever Jon and Matt talked about Hitman (as did most of the chat) and Matt and Dan made fun of Jon's lack of scientific knowledge. Category:Series Category:Podcasts